La sequía
by Esplandian
Summary: "Tal vez era un abierto desafío a él: un desquite. Sí, tal vez era un desquite contra el resto, también, sobre todo con Son, con Yamcha, con Ten… por no pensar más que en ellos mismos sin reparar que los ponían en peligro a todos." Una historia para el reto "GAZO Fanfiction" de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto es un alucine sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"LA SEQUÍA"**

**.  
**un fic de Bulma

_por_

_Esplandian_

A drought?  
Yes, that sounds  
about right.

How else  
would a fire  
burn so bright?

**_Stacy Barnett_**

* * *

Ocurrió en aquella sequía, terrible, en la que ninguno de los dos lograba poner en orden su vida. Eran "yo y tú", "tú y yo" sin cabida para un "nosotros" y un "mañana".

Meses pasaron, uno tras otro.

Era como si el cosmos lo hubiera devorado. Finalmente lograron acercarse, cómo dos flamas. Combustión, transmutación, fuego de una noche…. Nunca diría que fue mágico. Para él no fue nada, nada. Se fue en su nave, con el rugido del motor de propulsión, y él no fue más que una estrella más en el firmamento.

Jamás hubo algo entre los dos: era cierto.

Lo hecho ya no se deshacía tan fácil. Y lo que no podía conseguir por ingenio, lo hacía con sus influencias, su belleza y encanto femenino.

—No lo sé. Me equivoqué—se dijo a si misma a mitad de la noche.

Tal vez era un abierto desafío a él: un desquite. Sí, tal vez era un desquite contra el resto, también, sobre todo con Son, con Yamcha, con Ten… por no pensar más que en ellos mismos sin reparar que los ponían en peligro a todos.

Al mundo domaría a su antojo si quisiera: a todos menos a ellos, y a él…

—Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo—sentenció antes de que una nube lo rodeara con sonoro "ploff". Ahora era un hombre moreno, apuesto, de talante alegre y aire lobuno—. Aunque, a decir verdad, puede que él se haya dado cuenta antes de que tú lo hicieras. ¡Vaya que las mujeres son volubles!

Confrontada así, con la imagen de su exnovio, tan clara, tan viva, ella se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño. Sabía dar golpes bajos… ¡ese tocino sinvergüenza!

—Puedes engañar a Yamcha todo lo que quieras, pero a Puar y a mí, ¡jamás!—exclamó triunfante, desfachatado— Somos animales, nena…

Otro "ploff" seguido de humo cedió su lugar a un bajito, orejón cerdito humanoide. Inmediatamente, la porcina nariz terminó siendo apresada por unos hábiles dedos femeninos.

Bulma Brief obtuvo un airado oink por respuesta.

—Pon atención Oolong, necesito que me reemplaces una semana. Reuniones, juntas, congresos… no quiero que nadie descubra que estoy tras las pistas del Doctor Gero.

— ¿Y qué conseguiré yo a cambio, eh? ¿Otro dulce mecánico? ¿Unas de esas pantaletas tuyas, de encaje?—le guiñó el ojo, picándola.

—Debo estar loca para pedir tu ayuda… pero es una cuestión de vida o muerte—la científica de cabellos turquesas soltó la trompa de cambiante, y acercó su rostro al del cerdito. La mirada azulmente decidida lo convenció de la gravedad del asunto—. Ni Son ni los demás están de mi parte, por favor…

—Bien, bien.

Otra nube, y Bulma se encontró con ella misma, cara a cara, con toda la despreocupada frescura de su ahora un tanto lejana adolescencia; ahora era el anormal, cuidadoso mate del maquillaje.

Cada mañana era el rostro cansado, de maquillaje a medio remover… una arruga aquí, una arruga allá capturada en la superficie del espejo octogonal que descansaba sobre su tocador. Su ojo avizor, enmarcado por rizados mechones turquesas, le daba cuentas del paso del tiempo. Tal vez fue por eso, por eso, que decidió arriesgar lo que, ella creía, era su último atisbo de juventud (¡de completa libertad!) en un momento de locura. A punto de tomar un paso decisivo en su vida, lo único que deseaba era evadir lo que sellaría su destino de hoy en adelante.

Su padre le había advertido incontables veces que el mando de la Corporación Capsula se había desviado de lo que él soñaba, todo por haberse recluido en su laboratorio, y que aquello era un error que no quería que ella, su hija, cometiera. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ella había asumido la responsabilidad de tomar las riendas de la corporación… sin embargo…

—Bulma, ¿qué te parece?

Rió un poco, recordando viejas aventuras, cuándo creía que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era un novio y una montaña de fresas. Cuando no existían los limites, ni los horarios, ni las fechas de entrega…

Cayó en cuenta, de que Oolong la seguía viendo así, a pesar de los años… y que ella había ignorado por demasiado tiempo los kilos de más que el cerdito había acumulado alrededor de su barriga. Bulma sonrió, nostálgica, llevándose una mano a la comisura de la boca teñida de atrevido carmín.

—Demasiado joven, demasiado irreal. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que Puar cuándo te lo propones.

—Junm, siempre.

Era la aceptación de lo que miraba lo que venía a traer consigo el anormal, cuidadoso mate del maquillaje.

Sus curvas eran todavía más torneadas que antes: tenía mejor aspecto, a decir verdad. Ya era una mujer, con esa curiosidad latente en los ojos claros.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí, mucho.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? Oinc, me preocupas así. De ser verdad lo que te dijo aquel chico, el tal Maki Gero debe ser tenebroso…en verdad que esos idiotas...

—Estaré bien, Lunch accedió a acompañarme. Además, soy la bella, talentosa Bulma Brief. ¡Y por favor, abstente de comportarte como un depravado con cuanta chica linda se te atraviese!

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Muchas gracias por leer y quedarse hasta el final. Creo que esta viñeta es lo más cercano a un fic de los 3 años que escribiré, con una corta mención de que tal vez, Bulma si tomó un camino distinto al ir en busca del Dr. Maki Gero. Amo a Bulma y a Oolong y sus siempre curiosos intercambios en la serie y las películas de Dragon Ball Z, pero no puedo escribir a nuestra adorable inventora para salvar mi vida. Agradezco a los organizadores del concurso, a todo el personal de "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" y a todos los participantes por brindarnos sorprendentes retos y variedad con "Gazo Fanfiction".


End file.
